


Adventuring Days

by Mortia



Series: Seasons [3]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Mystery, Or Youukai in this case, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortia/pseuds/Mortia
Summary: The boys decide to investigate an alleged ghost in the lake. Kitamoto doesn't believe it. Nishimura wants to prove him wrong. Natsume and Tanuma tag along for the ride.
Series: Seasons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729630
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Adventuring Days

**Author's Note:**

> (Nishimura and Kitamoto bickering like an old married couple might be one of my favourite things to write xD)

"It's true!" Nishimura affirms.

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream? Why would a beautiful girl be swimming in the lake at this time of the year? It's almost winter" Kitamoto questions sceptically.

"I don't know but I'm telling you it's true! I saw it with my own eyes! She looked almost transparent in the sunset. I think it was a ghost! Maybe she drowned in that lake!" Nishimura insists, sounding entirely too excited for the topic at hand.

At that, Natsume's curiosity is peaked. A ghost in the lake? That didn't sound good... He shares a look with Tanuma over their bentos as they listen to their friends talk.

"Now you're just making things up. There's no way that's true! If she was transparent, how could you know she was beautiful?"

"I just know! It's the truth!"

"Are you sure you weren't just fantasizing about swimming ladies _like that time last year_ and thought you saw her?"

"I Was Not!!! Want to bet?? Let's go there today after school. I'll show you!"

"Even if it is true, there's no guarantee that she'll be there again today!"

"She will be there! You'll see!"

"Fine! You're on!"

And with that, they shake hands, both of them stubbornly convinced of their victory.

* * *

After school ends, the boys reconvene to visit the lake together and check if Nishimura's claim is real or not. Natsume and Tanuma decide to tag along, although for different reasons. If this really is Youkai-related, Natsume wants to make sure that his friends don't get in danger.

As they approach the lake, Nishimura shushes them, telling them in a whisper to stay quiet as they get closer. Kitamoto rolls his eyes but complies. 

Nishimura leads them behind some bushes where they can peek between the branches into the lake. As they get in position and peek, Natsume breathes out.

"Oh... There she is. She really is quite beautiful."

Kitamoto and Nishimura both rush forward to try and see better between the branches, looking everywhere for the aforementioned beauty. "Where is she? Where is she?! Where do you see her??"

But Natsume only blinks, realizing too late that he spoke out loud. He hurries to correct himself. "Ah nevermind. I thought I saw something. It's just a fallen branch."

Both boys sigh in disappointment. "Dammit Natsume, don't get my hopes up like that!", Nishimura complains.

"Sorry", the golden-haired boy apologizes sheepishly. 

He glances at Tanuma to see him squinting at the lake, trying in vain to see something in the calm waters, before the black-haired boy sighs, turning to nod unhappily in his direction. On their way here, Tanuma had reluctantly agreed to stay with Nishimura and Kinamoto, to keep them both safe and distracted, while Natsume slipped away alone to investigate, if the Youkai turned out to be real. 

"Be careful", he mouths. Natsume nods in response.

Meanwhile, unaware of their silent exchange, Kitamoto was already taking the chance to gloat about his victory. "Yeah. There's no one in the lake, _like expected_ " the last part is pointedly addressed at Nishimura, who immediately jumps at the bait.

"I'm telling you I saw something! Maybe we just need to wait a bit longer. Be patient! I'm sure she'll appear."

In the end, Tanuma's distraction isn't needed at all as the two childhood friends start bickering again, not noticing as Natsume slips away.

When he comes back a few minutes later, all three boys are still in the same spot, arguing in hushed tones but look up abruptly when he appears.

"Where have you been! It's almost sunset. She's going to appear any moment now. Hurry!" Nishimura urges.

"Sorry, I thought I saw something. Just went to get a closer look." He explains as he meets Tanuma's expectant gaze with a reassuring smile. The other boy relaxes.

"This is a waste of time" Kitamoto sighs, for the third time that day.

Fortunately for Kitamoto's decreasing patience, they don't have to wait much longer.

A splash and a giggle is heard and a head appears indistinctly in the middle of the lake.

Both Nishimura and Kitamoto instinctively grab onto each other's arms, holding their breaths and eyes fixed on the silhouette. Even Tanuma strains to look closer.

The figure is hard to make out, almost transparent in the dark lake, but from what they can see, she does seem to be eerily beautiful. She combs her fingers in her long hair and hums a wordless melody in a distinctively female voice. She swims for a moment, happy and carefree, before she disappears back underwater. She doesn't come up again.

The boys quickly run away after that. They don't notice Natsume waving at something behind them as they go.

* * *

"You saw that, right???" Nishimura is asking.

"I saw it! There was a ghost lady in the lake!" Kitamoto exclaims, excitedly.

After they saw... whatever that was, the boys quickly put some distance between them and the lake, and started to make their way home. Adrenaline was still high as Nishimura and Kitamoto laughed and excitedly talked about what they saw. Natsume and Tanuma looked on in amusement.

"I _told_ you!!! I saw her before! She was beautiful, wasn't she?" 

"She was! And her voice was amazing!"

"See? I told you! You didn't believe me!"

"Well, I believe you now."

At that, Nishimura suddenly turns to Kitamoto, looking incredibly smug. "You know what this means? You lost our bet."

As soon as Kitamoto registers those words, his eyes widen and he stops in his tracks.

"... I'm sure it was just a trick of the light. Let's go again tomorrow to confirm.", he tries.

But there was no stopping Nishimura now. "Oh no. Nice try but I know you saw it. You saw it too, right? Natsume? Tanuma?"

And for once, Natsume doesn't have to lie: "Yes, I saw it", he says as Tanuma echoes his agreement.

Nishimura's answering smirk made Kitamoto want to punch him.

But unlike Nishimura, Kitamoto knew when to admit defeat so he doesn't protest anymore as he says "Just get it over with."

Nishimura lets out a victory cry and doesn't waste anymore time closing in on his resigned friend, dramatically stretching and wiggling his fingers in preparation.

Despite accepting his fate, Kitamoto can't stop himself from shying away as Nishimura gets up close, laughing nervously in anticipation. He tries to evade Nishimura's seeking fingers.

But like Kitamoto, Nishimura had plenty of experience in tickling his taller childhood friend. He knew how to bypass his defences and which spots to go for and soon, Kitamoto was squirming and trying to push Nishimura away as he found _that_ spot on his ribs. Where Nishimura's laughter was loud and boisterous, Kitamoto's was more restrained and breathy but no less genuine.

"Give me a hand, guys!" Nishimura urges, excitedly. But Natsume and Tanuma just laugh at their friends' antics. Nishimura seemed to have that under control, if Kitamoto's gasping breaths were any indication.

When they finally made their way home, it was long past nightfall.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Some Yokai (like Murasaki and Nyanko-sensei) have the power to take on a human form or make themselves visible to humans. The "ghost lady" here is just a moderately powerful but peaceful Youkai that can make her appearance visible to humans, hence why Nishimura and Kitamoto were able to see her


End file.
